Optical coupling devices are known in the art. Coupling devices are used to couple the output of one device to another device so that one can transmit an optical signal from one device to another device. Generally, to ensure that the optical signal can be transmitted from one optical element to another optical element the optical elements must be precisely aligned with each other by carefully positioning either or both of the optical elements so that an optical signal can travel from one of the optical elements to the other optical element or vice versa. As the optical elements, such as optical conductors, have a diameter about equal to the width of a human hair it is time consuming, difficult and costly to precisely align two optical elements during the manufacture of an optical coupling device. In addition, the optical alignment of the optical elements usually requires use of bulky alignment equipment during the manufacturing process of the optical coupling thus adding to the difficulty in the manufacture of an optical coupled device since the aligning equipment must be monitored as well as the position of each of the optical elements to ensure that when the optical coupling is assembled the optical coupling works properly. If, after assembly the optical coupling does not properly transmit the optical signal from one optical element to another optical element it is quite likely that the optical connector will have to be discarded.
The present process comprises a post-packaging alignable optical coupling and a post-packaging optical coupling method wherein the optical elements are assembled and affixed in position in relation to a positionable mirror which has a larger surface area than the optical ports of the optical elements. By aligning the optical elements with a larger mirror it avoids the painstaking precision alignment of each of the optical elements in order to get an optical signal emanating from one optical element to be received by an optical element on another device or vice versa. In addition, the post-packaging alignment of the optical coupled members allows one to produce an optical coupling with a low profile as well as eliminate the need for use of bulky precision optical alignment equipment during the manufacturing process of the optical coupling. A further feature of the invention is, that, if for some reason the optically coupled elements become misaligned during use, such as due to environmental effects, one can on-the-go redirect the optical beam so that the two optical elements are again in optical communication with each other thus avoiding the need to replace an existing optical coupling.